The Opportunity of a Lifetime
by CptBeefaloNTF
Summary: Hermione finds herself with a potions apprenticeship. what will transpire between her and a certain snarky potions professor? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy playing with her characters.

Also, I do all of my own editing and spell checking. So I apologize now if there are any errors.

Rated MA: 18+ for mature readers only.

 *****Chapter 1*****

Hermione scurried through the pouring rain hurrying towards the gates her suitcase thumping along behind her. When she had received the letter from Hogwarts asking if she would be interested in an apprenticeship with professor Snape, she'd nearly fainted. Shed been living in a small month to month apartment for years and working temporary jobs just waiting for an opportunity to find her. She hadn't even unpacked her things, so telling her crotchety old landlord she would be leaving at the end of the month had been easy. As for working with Snape, she knew his snide comments and snarky attitude would be off putting, but he was a genuinely brilliant man and there was something about him that she just couldn't shake… the way he moved like an elegant black ghost through the hallways, one minute he was there and the next he was gone. His intense features drew her in further still. The way he spoke so eloquently with that voice. something about his voice… that slow and silken baritone, made her feel lascivious. He intimidated her, but she was still drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She had been since she was a student. This was going to be an interesting apprenticeship to say the least.

When Hermione reached the gates, she found Hagrid waiting for her. He scooped her up into a massive bear hug crushing the breath out of her. When he put her down she was red in the face.

"It's great to see ya again Hermione!"

She shivered. Why had she packed her robes. This rain had her soaked to her skin. Her frizzy hair was now flat and dripping against her back. It's a good thing she didn't wear any makeup, or she was sure it would be running down her face. "It's great to see you too hagrid!"

He appraised her, "Merlin! Yer soaked through, let's get ya inside!"

Hagrid easily lifted her suitcase in one hand. She nodded her thanks before they both scurried towards the castle. As they reached the doors she looked down at herself nervously. Why did it have to rain today of all days. And why had she chosen to wear white. Her soaked white blouse clung to her small frame much more tightly than she was comfortable with. Her beige skirt was dripping but not clinging to her quite so badly. She crossed her arms over her chest In an attempt to salvage her dignity, but at that moment Hagrid handed her back her suitcase before opening the door. She would have to endure it.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Chapter 2*****

Severus waited with Minerva in the great hall. He still didn't understand why he needed to take an apprentice. He turned to Minerva giving her his most intimidating glare. "Are you quite sure this is necessary?"

Minerva appraised his position looking exasperated. "Why Severus, only weeks ago you were complaining you didn't have enough hands to finish all your orders on time." She paused, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Now you'll have two more hands to help you on your way."

He scowled crossing his hands over his chest. Why did he have to have such a big mouth? "and would you like to explain to me why it is your favorite student is to be my new apprentice?"

Minerva sighed, "Honestly Severus? You went through the same applications I did. Hermione was the best applicant."

He grumbled angrily. She was right, Hermione's application was years older than the others and she still outshined every other applicant. Still, Minerva wouldn't have to put up with the insufferable twit… he would.

Just then, the doors flung open revealing the oaf Hagrid, trailing timidly behind him was a soaking wet Hermione Granger. His eyes popped. Fuck… She had filled out since her time at Hogwarts, her body was still slight but she was shapely. He stiffened, why had she worn white, he could see right through it, right to her bra… framing her voluptuous… no. He wouldn't think about it. He reluctantly looked away but he couldn't suppress the heat he felt rising off of him in waves. Severus couldn't remember the last time hed had this reaction… to anyone.

He heard Minerva rush towards her and cast a drying spell before capturing Hermione in a hug.

She spoke, "Oh thank you Minerva, I'm eternally grateful. I was starting to freeze." Severus had noticed. No! He wasn't going to think about it.

"Don't worry about it dear." Minerva chided, before turning to Severus. "Professor, aren't you going to acknowledge your apprentice, or are you just going to stand there like a statue?"

Severus glanced up angrily, "Actually I have quite a bit of work to be done as you yourself pointed out, I am unable to keep up with all of the extra orders now that things have finally returned to normal. So if this little reunion is quite finished I'd like to get started on my work." He crossed his arms and gave Minerva a scowl, daring her to disagree with him.

She sighed, "All right Severus, I expect you can show Hermione to her quarters. And I need both back up here at dinner for the staff meeting. We have much to discuss before the students arrive next week."

He nodded and turned walking briskly down the hallway heading for the dungeons. Severus heard scurrying feet and wheels of a suitcase behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning. He was surprised to see amusement in her eyes, it caught him off guard. "Can't you walk any more quietly?"

She appraised him, "Not all of us can ghost through the hallways like you do professor, especially not on legs as short as mine." She gestured to herself. His sharp eyes followed her movements, her legs were toned and muscular. But they were noticeably shorter than his own. She continued, "not unless you slow your pace."

He considered her, usually he would have come up with some snide comment by now but nothing had come to mind. He was still looking her over. Her once round childlike face had elongated slightly allowing it to become more sculpted. Her features were soft and delicate. Her lips were full, and her dusky eyes were round and filled with intelligence, her hair had grown a little longer, now her wavy curls hung at her collar bone. She had a healthy figure and glowing skin. Very healthy… he could feel his body reacting to her. Shocked, he forced himself to meet her gaze pushing away his sudden salacious thoughts. He nodded, "Fine, but let's get going… there is work to be done." He continued to the dungeons stopping when he reached her chambers. They were next door neighbors. Severus wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. Minerva had forced him to transfigure his extra storeroom into living quarters. Severus had moved all of his rare and dangerous ingredients into the main storeroom placing them into a spelled cabinet. Truthfully he'd had plenty of room and it was definitely more convenient this way… but he still wasn't a fan of change. He opened the door. He hadn't known Hermione's decorative style, so he had guessed. He chose pieces that were sturdy but elegant. Dark wood with elegant vine patterns carved into them. The room wasn't large but it was big enough to hold an elegant wardrobe, a small table with chairs, a queen bed and, a fireplace with a small sitting area. He had chosen a dark ivy green to accent the ornate mahogany pieces. He thought he'd done the space justice.

He looked back at Hermione, "These are your quarters. I'll leave you to unpack. There is a staff bathroom at the end of the hall. Unfortunately we'll have to share the space..." He trailed off watching her.

She was looking through the open door, "It's beautiful…"

Severus was anxious to get away from her. He needed to clear his head. "I'll leave you to it then, I expect you in my lab within the hour." He turned and walked a few feet to his quarters; his dark robes billowing out behind him, before entering and closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter 3*****

Hermione watched as he turned away and headed to his room before entering her own. She'd seen the way he was looking at her. She was flattered, she'd matured a lot since her last year at Hogwarts, both mentally and physically… but she never dreamed that she would be Snape's type. Could he really be into Her? Or was she misreading him? There was only one way to find out.

Quickly, Hermione withdrew her wand and flicked open her suitcase, she moved all of her clothes to the ornate wardrobe. She left out a fresh bra and panties, a black pencil skirt, a sleeveless red button up top, nude knee highs, and black pumps.

She guided her books to the bookshelf, and retrieved her toiletries before grabbing the clothes she laid out. She then headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower making sure to work the conditioner thoroughly through her brown snarls until she could easily comb her fingers through it. When she exited the shower she dried herself and got dressed, tucking her shirt in at the waist. She dried her hair thoroughly with a towel before brushing it out smooth and working it into a neat bun. Hermione grabbed her things and headed back to her room.

When she got there she set her toiletries on the small table before checking the time. She still had 20 minutes before she had to meet snape. She wanted to make a good impression, so she decided to arrive early. She still had 15 minutes. Hermione decided to unpack the rest of her things while she was waiting. She didn't have much, it didn't take long. She checked the time again, if she left now she would be 10 minutes early. She decided it couldn't hurt. She threw on her robe and grabbed her wand, placing it in her pocket before exiting her room.

She walked the few feet to the potions lab and knocked on the door frame, the professor was leaning over a lab table working on a potion. He didn't look up. "come in." came his deep baritone. Hermione walked into the room and stood to the side observing. He put the potion in stasis and levitated it onto a shelf before turning to her.

Hermione had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes pop. He quickly composed himself. "Ever since the wizarding war ended 5 years ago, the demand for potions of all kinds has increased. Also with students coming in a week, we're going to be set back even further."

Hermione leaned forward resting her hands on the lab table. She nodded, "What do you need me to do professor?" She knew her movement had distracted him, she had done it on purpose. She knew he was looking down her cleavage. She pretended not to notice.

After a moment he spoke again his dark eyes met hers, "You are my apprentice now, you may as well call me Severus." Hermione smiled. He continued, and as for what I need you to do, for all intents and purposes, you will be my assistant. I thought about having you work on potions while I taught, but I decided that the most proficient way to meet my quota would be working together." He paused. "For example, I may need you to grade papers while I teach, or help the students with their potions. I may need you to organise the store room, or help me gather supplies, and I will most definitely need your help with brewing."

Hermione smiled at him, "I understand, and I wanted to thank you for giving me this opportunity Severus." She swore she could see him stiffen when she used his given name, but he had given her permission.

"I'm glad for the assistance." He growled grumpily.

He grabbed an empty cauldron. "What would you like me to do Severus?"

He appraised her. "If you would get out the ingredients for the draught of peace potion that would be a good start."

Hermione went into the storeroom and looked around. She smirked, of course he's arranged the ingredients alphabetically. This will be easy. She waited until she found syrup of hellebore, unicorn horns, porcupine quills, and moonstone before returning to the classroom. Severus glanced over at her and nodded. Hermione handed him the syrup of hellebore before locating a mortar and pestle. She got to work on preparing the other ingredients for Severus while he started on the potion. They worked in silence, they both preferred it that way. If there was one thing Hermione was proud of it was the quality of her work. She was determined not to disappoint Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Chapter 4*****

It was almost time for them to head to the staff meeting, Severus had finished one batch of potion and Hermione was working on another. Severus was quite pleased with her quality of work. He always had been. He had been so busy watching her capable hands that he almost ruined the potion he was brewing. He wondered what else those hands could do. He remembered back to when Hermione had first entered his classroom. That bloody red blouse would be the death of him. If the neckline had been any lower, he would have considered it slutty. As it was, it gave her a confident, sexy look while still being classy; and that black skirt hugged her body in all the right places. Those fucking heels weren't helping matters either. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep himself from thinking about her… her body. Severus was forced to stifle a moan. She was driving him crazy.

He forced himself to concentrate. He cast a stasis spell on his finished potion and set it with the others. Then he walked over to where Hermione was working. He leaned over her shoulder watching, admiring her work. When she added the last ingredient, she looked up at him. Her full pink lips were only inches away from his. He wanted so badly to lean forward and feel her delicate lips… Hermione blushed, her rosy cheeks stirring something inside him. She didn't pull away. Severus could feel his arousal now, pressing impatiently against his trousers. He took a quick step back and adjusted his robes trying to appear nonchalant.

He watched as Hermione took a step towards him, her eyes wide. Hesitantly, she reached a hand up towards his face. Every instinct in his body told him to back away but he stood still watching her every move. When her hand met his face they both jumped in shock. Where Hermione had touched him it felt like sparks had shot through her palm straight into his chest. stunned Severus' hand flew to his chest, though his eyes never left Hermione's. The touch seemed to have effected her the same way because she was clutching at her chest as well.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "What… what was that Severus?"

He was dumbfounded… he'd heard of things like this happening. But it was so incredibly rare. Especially in this day and age. It couldn't be that… there had to be another explanation. He needed to look into it further before he shared anything with her… "I… I don't know…" he realized he was still staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. Quickly he looked away and replaced his expression with a familiar sneer. "Miss Granger… when you touch people without their permission, sometimes there are outcomes that you may find unfavorable. Next time, please keep your hands to yourself." he scoffed at her "The meeting will be starting shortly, we'll need to leave soon if we're going to make it on time." Severus was determined to keep his voice even. He didn't want her to see through his facade.

Hermione was still looking at him. The blush still fading from her cheeks, "this needs to simmer for a couple hours before it's finished. Do you think it will be ok if I leave it, or should I place a stasis spell?" her voice wasn't quite as smooth as Severus'.

He stroked his chin, "I think it would probably be fine, however I don't know what Minerva has planned. You'd better cast stasis just to be safe. We will come back to it tonight or tomorrow morning." He watched as Hermione cast the spell. Then she put her wand back in her robes and turned to follow him.

Severus lead the way to the staff room. When the students were gone for the summer, the staff ate there. It made for faster clean up. Severus sat in his usual seat, as far away from everyone else he could get. He clasped his hands on the table and stared at them uninspired. Hermione took a seat at his right which piqued his interest. He raised an eyebrow. Instead of occupying a seat next to one of the other staff members, she had chosen to sit next to him isolating herself. He knew she had chosen to do it on purpose, she never did anything without thinking it through. Just then Minerva walked into the room and the food popped onto the table, drawing Severus' attention from Hermione.

Minerva cleared her throat, when everyone's attention was turned on her she spoke, "I'd like to welcome a new member to our teaching staff. You already know her, as she was a student here only a few years ago… Hermione Granger is now apprenticed to professor Snape." Severus looked forward blankly.

The other teachers were smiling and congratulating him. He waited until it was silent before he spoke. Glancing at Hermione, "Yes… I'm very... excited... To have finally found an apprentice who can pull their own weight."

Minerva was staring daggers at him, he stared at her blankly before returning his gaze to his hands. He just wanted to get out of there. He had important things to do.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

After the meeting ended, Severus stood and stretched his legs. He knew he didn't have to wait for Hermione, but he figured since they were going to the same place it would be rude not to. She'd been awfully quiet at dinner. He wondered if she was ok. She had her eyes closed and he noticed she looked visibly tense. He put his hand on her shoulder. There was no shock this time, but he could feel energy humming under his fingertips. Hermione jumped and he pulled away, "is everything alright Hermione?"

She looked up at him after a few moments, she was blushing. "I'm afraid I've been quite distracted tonight. I apologise I'm sure I've made this situation very awkward for you."

Severus considered her curiously, had she been affected the same way he had? did she have the same desires to be near him that he had for her? Why was she so tense? Her body seemed to show outwardly what he felt on the inside. He was desperate to know if they shared the same feelings. He spoke quickly, "would you like to join me later in my chambers for a glass of wine? You seem… tense. And I'd like to know if you have any questions or concerns regarding your position."

He didn't miss the heat that suddenly flared in her eyes, Severus watched her every movement intently. How would she respond?

Slowly she stood and looked up at him, "It would be my pleasure, what time were you thinking?"

Severus released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He was secretly elated that Hermione had accepted his offer, but there were some things He needed to look into before allowing her into his chambers. He gathered his thoughts, "There are a few things I need to take care of, give me about an hour if that's alright."

He had turned and headed out the door, she was following, he glanced back to see a nervous smile on her face. She gave him a small nod. "that's fine".

Severus forced himself to keep pace with her instead of assuming his normal brisk strides. When they reached the dungeons he gave Hermione a polite nod before disappearing into his chambers. His room was decorated similarly to Hermione's after all he had designed both of them. The pieces he'd chosen for himself were sturdy and dark, but instead of intricate, patterned wood pieces, his were smooth and innately masculine. In lieu of mahogany, he had chosen dark cherry stained wood. He had accented it with satiny black pieces. He had several bookshelves all filled with various books. He also had a liquor cabinet and a wine rack with only his favorite vintages. He headed for one of his bookshelves, knowing exactly what he was looking for, he scanned the spines until he found a decrepit book titled: **_Primal magics._**

Severus carried the book to his small table and quickly used his wand to conjure some enchanted candles. When he sat down, he carefully opened the book and scanned the table of contents until he found what he was looking for, before turning to the correct page **_…Soulmates: Arguably, the most primal of all magic types is the discovery of one's soulmate. Like suggested in the name, this magic is drawn straight from the soul. This form of magic is extraordinarily rare. This is due to the very slim odds that at any given time a witch or wizard who are destined soulmates will be in the same vicinity let alone meet in their lifetime. Furthermore, if they were to meet, both the witch and wizard are required to have made physical contact in one form or another. Otherwise the bonding cannot take place…_** Severus scanned the section further. ...The bonding ritual: **_This ritual takes place without the consent of either party. It is a primal magic and therefore is born from subconscious needs and desires. The ritual will occur through contact. However in extremely rare cases, the bonding may not take place at the first physical touch, but manifest itself at a later time. Witches and wizards affected by the ritual say it feels like a jolt of electricity that stems from the heart…_**

Severus closed the book and pushed back from the table and started pacing. The more he searched for reasons this couldn't explain what had happened to him, the more likely it seemed. He was suddenly dreading Hermione coming by later. He made up his mind… he'd let her read it for herself and go from there.


	6. chapter 6

**Thank you to all of you guys for being patient with me. My life has been tumultuous these past few months. I've been trying to write to keep this going but its been hard staying motivated lately. :) Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I edit everything myself and I know I don't catch everything. Anyway, I really like where this is going and I will definately keep writing. I apologize in advance if I'm slow to update.** **_**

*Chapter 6*

Hermione waited nervously. She took off her outer robes and laid them across her bed, habitually casting a glamour over her scarred arm. Thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange, the glamour charm had become a necessity. Hermione couldn't stand to go out in public without hiding the hideous word from view. She sat on one of the ivy chairs by her fireplace with a book on her lap. However, she was much to nervous to read. Feeling a headache coming on She released her wavy hair from the neat bun and sighed as She felt the tension release from her scalp. She desperately wanted to know what had happened earlier and why all she could think about was the snarky professor. Sure she'd always felt some attraction to the man. It had started off as a schoolgirl crush and matured into genuine attraction… but never like this.

She wanted him. She wanted him bad. She could feel the flush in her cheeks, and she could only imagine the way it would feel when he touched her. Suddenly she was impatient to go to his rooms.

She checked the time. She still had 15 minutes, but she didn't wait. She knocked on the door timidly. She heard a muffled reply, "come in". She entered his room and looked around, it was about what she expected. She actually really liked it. It was simple, it was Severus. The room gave off the faint aroma of mint and sandalwood. Hermione breathed it in appreciatively.

Severus was seated at a small table in the corner of the room. Hermione crossed the room to the table. He gestured for her to sit across from him. He stood up and walked to his liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses before coming back. He then sat pouring them both a glass, before setting the bottle on the table. Severus tipped the glass to his lips and swallowed. Hermione found herself looking at his lips. When they weren't pressed into a scowl, they looked very soft. She wanted very badly to find out for herself. Shaking away the thought, she took a drink from her glass appreciatively. "I thought we were drinking wine?" She said, trying to downplay the tension she was feeling.

Severus gave her an amused look, raising an eyebrow. "I apologise, I thought that firewhisky would be more appropriate for this situation".

Hermione set her glass down carefully trying to assess his mood. She looked back up at him quizzically, noticing that Severus now had a book laid open in front of him. He looked nervous. "What is it Severus?"

Without speaking, he rotated the book and pushed it towards her mashing his lips into a familiar thin line. She looked down at it. She could feel his gaze on her waiting for her reaction. She read the section over twice before looking up at him making sure to keep her features neutral.

"Is there any way to confirm or deny weather this is true?" Hermione asked.

Severus took another swig from his glass. He looked nervous. He set his glass back down roughly. Hermione reached across the table slowly and laid her hand over his reassuringly, for the second time noticing a strange tingling sensation where she touched him. Suddenly she felt calm and safe. Hermione wasn't sure what was happening but whatever it was, it definitely wasn't normal.

At her touch, Severus seemed to calm slightly too. "The only person I can think to ask is Dumbledore, but he's been gone for years now…"

Hermione smiled. "I know how we can ask him Severus, I'm surprised you haven't thought of it yet".

He gave her a sarcastic sneer, "Please enlighten me…"

Hermione squeezed his hand excitedly. "Severus… we can ask Dumbledore's portrait!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously irritated with himself. He emptied his glass and refilled it, taking another sip. After a moment he gave her a sly smirk. "I'm not used to being around anyone who shares my savvy."

Hermione took a swig from her drink embarrassed. Before flashing Severus a flirtatious smile. She could feel the liquor start to affect her. With her small stature, she'd always been a lightweight. She finished off her glass and set it down. Severus gestured to the bottle asking her a silent question. Hermione smiled ruefully and sighed, "better not."

That earned her a chuckle from Severus. His face lit up when he smiled, the sparse lines that surrounded his usually severe expression all but vanished. She found herself being drawn into his dark eyes as he watched her. Her palms started to sweat and she could feel a light throbbing between her legs. She wondered desperately if Severus felt the same way.

Hermione summoned her Gryffindor courage, "Tell me what you're thinking right now Severus".


End file.
